


Wanderer's lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is sad but angry, Alfred supervises all the settlements in the commonwealth, America became a ghoul, And confused as all hell, Armor, Blood, But he is somewhat hard to find, Children, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fights, Ghouls, Guilt, Guns, He is the go to guy, Human names are sometimes used, Injury, Ivan feels responsible for his pain, Kissing, M/M, Post-Nuclear War, Rads, Scars, Singing, Super Mutants, Wtf have i come up with, battles, chems, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was chosen to enter the vault, as well as the woman and child he helped. Then the sirens blared and people scrambled for protection. He and his loved ones were safe though. Within the concrete structure of vault 111. But after the process of being preserved, he was woken up. What time was it? No...no....what year? He watched the baby be taken and his love interest murdered, but he could do nothing... 200 years later he makes it to the surface only to find that the world he once new was turned into a hellish wasteland. Within weeks of hard work and traveling he has become the man that everyone talks about. Who everyone asks for. He helps all and continues to wander. Every so often stopping back at the red rocket.  His name is alfred f. Jones. And he does not want to be found by his fellow countries, if they even bothered to try. Said countries are trying their hardest to make up for what they have done to this unfortunate American personification. Especially russia. But they must find him first. But will they except or reject america after they've seen what he has become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just bare with me....

He was chosen to enter the vault, as well as the woman and child he deeply cared for. Then the sirens blared and people scrambled for protection. He and his loved ones were safe though. Within the concrete structure of vault 111. But after the process of being preserved, he was woken up. What time was it? No...no....what year? He watched the baby be taken and his love interest murdered, but he could do nothing... 200 years later he makes it to the surface only to find that the world he once new was turned into a hellish wasteland. Within months of hard work and traveling he has become the man that everyone talks about. Who everyone asks for. He helps all and continues to wander. Hence he was given the name "the wanderer". He has a settlement at the Red Rocket for personal use ,but rarely visits unless it is attacked or to greet new settlers. But a group of somewhat well groomed people arrived at his gates one day claiming they are looking for him. That they new him before the war, before the bombs were dropped. He knew exactly who they are and he'd be damned if he let them see him in his current state. So he continues to do what he does best. He wandered...away from them. While doing so, he unfortunately crosses paths with the group, even spends a night with them to help them on their journey. They don't know it's him until a group of settlers on the road are attacked and he fights to save them. His armor was damaged and so was he. He dawns a handkerchief and welding goggles to hide himself. While caring for the settlers kids, the group of searching countries helps the adults. But they soon pause what they are doing, for the mysterious man starts singing to the injured and exhausted children. They then knew exactly who he was. Only one other person sounds like that... who knows that tune... With tears overflowing from his eyes and big brows furrowed, the British blonde in the group calls out to his long lost son.

" A- ....Alfred?.."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what to change or your thoughts on it! Thankyou!


End file.
